Pool Boy
by wheredidtheygo
Summary: Sara Clement is working as a pool cleaner the summer between junior and senior year of high school, and finds herself hired by the Quin's, where their daughter Tegan grows restless from sitting inside the house all day. Quincest. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A sort of AU to Symbiosis, where Tegan and Sara's roles are switched and they meet under different, sweatier circumstances. I hope you all enjoy. ;)

* * *

Summers in Calgary could be brutal, but after months of torturous, bone chilling coldness, I welcomed it by spending as much time outside as I could. The sweat dripped down the back of my neck, dampening my hair and the white collar of my thin v-neck. It was a long hike to the ritzy cul-de-sac located at Forest Drive, but the rumors of how generously they tipped their pool boys made the trip worth it.

Pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head, I double checked the smudged house number written in pen on the back of my hand, making sure the backyard I wandered into was the correct one. The large storage container nestled up against the back of the house was already propped open, supplies lying out on the concrete, ready to be used. A few feet from that, two water bottles sat, slippery with condensation, with a note propped next to it on top of the table with its large umbrella. I picked up the note, scanning over the same old instructions that everybody left, but something at the bottom struck my interest. If I had any questions or problems, their daughter Tegan would be in the house to help me.

Tegan. I'd heard that name before. I wondered if it was the same Tegan that was in my math class last year that preferred to busy herself with shooting spitballs at the white board than solving algebraic equations. You could say she had a reputation, one of which my timid personality preferred to not be involved with.

I dropped the note back onto the table with out a sound and slipped my bag off my shoulder and onto the ground while inspecting the pool. There was a twig or leaf floating here and there with the usual green slime accumulating around the edges, but nothing too unbearable. I'd be done and gone before Tegan even had a chance to know I was here.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and put Bruce Springsteen on shuffle, then picked the leaf net up off the ground and got to work, scooping out all of the debris. Halfway through the song "Dancing In The Dark," a cigarette butt, still glowing a faint orange at the end, landed into the pool with a faint sizzle.

Confused, I shielded my eyes with my hand and peeked up at the house, spotting a dangling slim leg hanging out a window and then the girl attached to it. I gulped and gave a quick, nervous wave, hoping she stayed up there. After a long moment, she disappeared back into the room with out a response and I scooped out her cigarette, adding it to the small pile to dump in the trash when I was done.

The soft acoustic entrance of "Two Faces" began and I bobbed my head slowly to it, returning to the task at hand. A gentle mezzo-soprano voice accompanied Bruce's smooth baritone and I looked up, finding Tegan holding a dripping glass of lemonade and a plate of fresh brownies covered in gooey frosting.

She finished out the chorus, flashing a crooked grin that would make anyone weak at the knees. She motioned me over with a flick of her head, and as if in a trance, I set the net down with shaky hands, wiping them dry on my board shorts, and walked over to her.

"My parents said I should make nice with the pool.." she paused, eyeing my body up and down before finishing with a satisfied smirk and a cocked eyebrow, "girl."

"Hi," I squeaked out in an octave higher than my normal voice. I mentally smacked myself for being such a fool in front of girls, especially when they looked like Tegan did. Curvy, but fit, with shaggy brown hair and the most mesmerizing hazel eyes.

She chuckled, looking over her shoulder at the unopened water bottles on the table before offering the glass of lemonade to me. "I thought you might be in the mood for something more sweet."

I took the glass graciously and gulped it down, not realizing how thirsty I was until the last few drops were running down my chin. My skin burned with embarrassment as I quickly wiped it away. I stared at my toes, wiggling them out of nerves and waited for Tegan to say something or do anything.

"Here," She handed the plate of brownies to me in exchange for the glass. "I'll go get you some more."

Hands still shaking, I ate half a brownie in one bite, hoping it would stop the flow of drool ready to break through my lips while she swayed her hips with each step, back dimples exposed from her low rise board shorts. She returned a minute later, glass filled to the brim, and watched me eat my second brownie silently.

"You got a little..." Tegan reached forward, swiping her thumb across my bottom to lip to remove the left over frosting. She popped her thumb in her mouth and licked it clean. Her tongue followed her thumb when she pulled it out to lick her lips. "Tasty."

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to smear more frosting on my face just to have her clean it off for me. I looked down to the plate, the silent temptations of each brownie screaming "Eat me! Eat me!" but I managed to resist, and when I looked back up, Tegan had inched forward, making the plate the only thing in our way from being body to body.

Her eyes never left mine and her lips curled into a gummy grin while she took the plate from me and sat it down on the table while gripping my hip with her spare hand to pull me flush against her. I struggled not to whimper and writhe in her grasp with her chest pushed against mine. A girl had never been this close to me before. I'd never even kissed one, but it wasn't like I didn't want to.

She rested her cheek against mine, purring in my ear, her tongue grazing my earlobe with each syllable. "The pool isn't the only thing that's dirty."

My knees buckled and my lips parted, taking in the extra oxygen my nostrils couldn't with this girl's face mere inches from mine. She closed the distance, kissing me with more heat than what the sun was beating down upon our necks.

The song "I'm On Fire" played next and I gasped, the sensation enough to make me woozy, and her tongue slipped between my lips to caress mine. With no desire to pull away, I let her back us up until the concrete ended and the water began, making us fall and submerging us both.

Our lips never disconnected, using each other to hold our breaths, and she wrapped her fingers around my biceps tightly, pulling us to the surface. We broke apart, gulping for air, and Tegan shook her hair out. Drops of water hit my face, and my pupils dilated in ecstasy from the sight and feeling. She kicked our way to the ledge, lifting me up to sit on the multicolored tile with little effort, my crotch at her eye level. She caressed my calves before moving to undo the knot holding my shorts up. I watched her fingers work quickly, expertly. I couldn't stop her, even if I had wanted to.

"I'm Sara, by the way." The words tumbled out of my mouth awkwardly before I had the chance to stop them. Her fingers paused, just beginning to dip beneath my waistband to pull my shorts down.

"I know," she chuckled. Her voice had gone raspy. Her words oozed sex, and I sealed my lips, letting her continue without another distraction.

"Up," she said, and my hips raised, allowing her to pull the piece of clothing off, only to let it float away, out of reach.

The tip of her nose, in mid inhale, brushed my outer lips, glistening in the sun, and my head fell back, making me see red behind my eyelids once they fluttered shut. Her long tongue dipped between my folds, teasing, daring me to react and push her further. My hand could only make it as far to hover above the crown of her head before she lost patience, drawing my swelling clit between her lips.

I drew in a sharp breath. She slurped, coating her tongue and the inside of her cheeks with my excitement. I exhaled, shuddering as the heel of my palms dug deeper into the speckled concrete, seconds away from breaking the skin under the pressure.

Tegan's middle digit teased my entrance, circling and dipping in just an inch with each pull of my clit. It was almost enough to send me over the edge, but Tegan knew what she was doing. Her finger slipped in, thrusting slowly, but her lips held back, moving to place kisses outward to my inner thighs and back in again.

With two fingers now working a steady pace in and out of me, she plunged her face back into me, covering every inch with her expert tongue. It threw me over the edge without warning, releasing a guttural moan from deep within my throat. My first orgasm roared through me, shooting out the tips of my toes, making them numb. I dug my short nails into her scalp, pushing her into me until the spasming of my muscles stopped and I could release her.

"There is no refreshing summer treat better than that," Tegan hummed, cleaning her fingers off and licking her lips with a satisfied smack.

I giggled, the feminine sound feeling foreign to my ears, and sat up, wiping the sweat from my cheeks with my palms. Tegan grinned wide and swam away, fetching my shorts. She handed them to me and lifted herself out of the water.

I tugged the soaked shorts on slowly, too spent to move any faster.

The smacking of Tegan's wet feet against the concrete told me she was leaving. I looked up, turning her way, chest still heaving, on the brink of an asthma attack. She looked over her shoulder and flashed me a wink.

I gulped, thighs still trembling in the water, shorts stuck around my knees.

The silver stud below her bottom lip jutted out as she pressed the tip of her tongue against it and she flashed that crooked, gummy grin, sending another twitch-worthy kick to my clit. "See you next week, pool boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I was bribed into writing a second part, so here you go. Stay tuned for possibly one more short chapter! :)

* * *

I unlatched the gate and pushed my way through, walking into the moonlit backyard despite my better judgement. Pool cleaners didn't make house calls, especially after nine o'clock at night, but I couldn't ignore the urgency I pretended to read in Tegan's text. I don't even know how she got my number, but that was one of those things involving her reputation I preferred to remain ignorant about.

"Oh thank God." I heard her exhale with relief. I could just barely make our her form scooting back in a chair at the table. I dropped my bag next to another chair.

"What happened?" I stepped up to the pool, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It had only been four days since I cleaned it last and Tegan had yet again made nice with the pool girl. She told me to consider it my tip. I did, graciously.

"It's actually the hot tub. C'mon." Tegan gripped my wrist loosely with her fingers and dragged me up the few steps onto the deck where the hot tub and a few more lounge chairs rested.

She dropped my wrist and clapped twice. The deck light flickered on, illuminating her in all of her bikini clad glory. I bit my lip, trying not to burn holes into her skin from my blatant staring and resisting the temptation to reach forward to grab her round ass, cheeks half exposed from her skimpy suit.

Looking at the hot tub, I could see the probably from five feet away. It didn't look good. She peered over the ledge, dipping her fingers into red tinted water.

"Is that blood?" I asked, horrified and wishing she would remove her fingers from it as quick as possible.

"Bloody Mary." She reached in further, submerging her arm up to her shoulder and came back out with a dripping pickle spear.

I turned to her, eyebrow raised and eyes questioning. Even I knew that was a strange drink of choice for a teenager.

"What?" She said defensively. "Sometimes I need to unwind a little at the end of the day."

I chuckled through my nose, wondering what she could possibly need to unwind from. I looked back to the stained water and shook my head regretfully. "I can't help you. It looks like you'll have to drain the water and that is way above my expertise."

"Darn." She frowned, but she didn't really seem that disappointed. She reached to toy with the string on my shorts. It was her favorite way to tease me. "Maybe you can help me out with my other problem?

"Wh-what's that?" I stammered. My skin started burning up even though the sun was long past the horizon. I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my hairline. She didn't make a move to loosen the knot on my shorts and I feared what she was going to ask of me.

Tegan dipped her hand back into the water and pulled out a little silver cylinder looking thing about two and a half inches long. "Turns out it wasn't water proof and my fingers just can't get the job done. It's a terrible dilemma, really."

"Oh." I blushed, realizing what she was holding was a vibrator. Images of Tegan relaxing in the steamy hot tub, her bikini top untied, drink in hand and trying to get herself off flooded my mind and I pressed my thighs together a little tighter. She noticed my not so subtle movement and flashed me that gummy grin. Talk about making a girl swoon.

"So do you think you can help me?" Tegan pouted. She gave my shorts a tug and I collided into her body with a sharp intake of breath. She batted her eyelashes and licked her lips. I gulped. I had yet to touch her. She never asked me to before and I never offered. I guess I should have seen it coming.

"Um," I glanced down to her chest, pushed against mine. The damp material of her top caught against the dry cotton of my tee, leaving her more exposed than usual.

"I'll guide you along." She smiled warmly, inching her lips closer to mine.

My heart skipped a beat like it had each of the three other times it had when I had been over to clean the pool when she kissed me. I had no one to compare her too, but there was no doubt in my mind that Tegan had the softest lips in the world, not to mention skilled. I tried not think about the amount of experience it must have taken for to be that good as she placed my nervous hand over her wet bikini bottoms.

"Do you remember what I did to you last week?" She asked, her voice sultry.

"How could I forget?" I breathed, letting her guide my hand deeper into the crevice between her legs.

Tegan had been simple in her movements that day, but I came faster than I had the other times before that. She rubbed me slow at first, with little pressure, then fast, and then back to slow. She didn't use her tongue or even come close to entering me. My thighs shook so hard she had to hold me up from her position behind me.

Tegan smirked and kissed me again. She took a step back to rest her bum on the ledge of the hot tub and I followed suit, standing in between her open legs. She started grinding down onto my palm, my fingers frozen in place, unable to move inside of her bikini. She held my jaw with her spare hand and looked me in the eye, "Touch me like I touched you."

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. She had begun to seep through her bottoms, coating my unmoving fingers. Her grinding became harder, faster and her hot breath was in my ear, whispering, "You're being a tease."

I groaned, beginning to soak through my own bottoms, and I began moving my fingers in slow circles just like she had, pushing my middle and ring finger between her folds to rub her clit. She moaned, tilting her head back but keeping her eye contact. I bit my lip harder, feeling like I might come before her without even being touched.

Her hand left mine and she dug her nails into my shoulder blades, urging me to push her further. The muscle in my arm tensed, being worked to its max and my fingers rubbed Tegan through her suit, creating even more friction with the slippery fabric.

Her lips caught mine in a sloppy, hungry kiss and she moaned into my mouth as she came, eyes rolling into the back of her head and legs clamping shut, trapping my hand. Her release seeped down my fingers and into the water, dirtying it even more. I stared into her eyes, pupils dilated and half covered by her exhausted eyelids. She panted, still slowly gyrating against my fingers. "Wow."

My face flushed and I smiled like a proud nerd who just won his first chess match. Tegan giggled, planting a kiss to my cheek. It was sweet, much different from the more passionate ones we shared but I couldn't tell which one I liked more.

I took my hand from between her legs and wiped it on my shorts, starting to bounce from heel to heel, wondering what was going to happen next. It felt silly, waiting to be dismissed, but I was too awkward to do anything else.

Tegan glanced back into the water, flicking droplets of it out with her middle finger and thumb. "So there's really nothing you can do about this?"

I shook my head.

"My parents are going to be so pissed." She sighed but she still didn't look too upset or worried. I guess she was used to getting into trouble.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, helping her straighten everything out.

Tegan pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "Don't be. It was well worth it." She flashed me a wink before retreating through the patio, back into the house.

I looked back to the pool before heading out the back gate. It was going to be a long rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The more I neglect writing back stories for these characters, the more intrigued I get about what they are. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

The moment I turned onto Forest Drive I could hear the low bass coming from Tegan's house. I wasn't sure what drove me to hop on the city bus across town so late at night when I received the, presumably, drunken text but here I was going to my first house party.

I walked through the back gate and tripped over a hose in a way that can only be described as pitifully unsubtle. More than a handful of people turned to look and I got to my feet, red as a tomato, and brushed my hands off. They looked at me like I had a third arm, which I don't, by the way. In reality it was probably because I was lower-middle class. Normal. This wasn't my scene. They knew it and I knew it. Then someone started laughing, drunkenly and obnoxiously. It quickly became contagious.

I wanted to die. This obviously was a prank. I turned back to the gate, trying to find the hose hidden in the grass so I wouldn't trip again when her husky voice came to my rescue.

"Fuck off Jenn or I'll tell everyone about that time you pissed yourself at summer camp when we were twelve." There was a slight pause for the source of the outburst to cease before Tegan continued, quite bitchily, "Oops, my bad."

The roaring laughter picked up again and I was all but forgotten, but I still had my eye on the gate. Prank or not, I didn't belong. I had to go.

"Hey Pool Boy, where ya goin'?" Tegan grabbed my hand and pulled me into her, hugging me from behind. My body relaxed in her arms but my mind was still yelling at me to go.

"I should leave."

"Please stay. The night's just getting started and I have big plans for you and I," she whispered.

I sighed and let her drag me into the light of the party where she kissed me openly and not at all appropriately. My skin flushed and the hushed gossiping started. Questions bounced around from person to person, dying to know just exactly who I was and if I was the rumored girlfriend. I was dying right along with them.

"So this is the new pet, huh?" One of the few guys present at the party asked, interrupting us.

Tegan pulled away and slung her arm over my shoulder, giving me a squeeze. "Cute, ain't she? Obedient, too."

I saw her wink out of the corner of my eye and her hand slowly trailed down to the small of my back and under my shirt. I gulped, fearful of what she would rope me into doing tonight but I also couldn't deny the excitement stemming from beneath my board shorts.

"C'mon, I'll make you a drink." Tegan said, dragging me in through the patio and into the kitchen. She waved absentmindedly over her shoulder to the boy she had just talked to. "See ya later, Ted."

I smiled politely, following Tegan, and he smirked at me like he knew what was in store for me.

My mind raced and I tried to focus on what Tegan was doing at the counter with the countless liquids she was pouring into a tall glass. It seemed like more than what I thought was necessary to be put into a drink, but she moved like she knew exactly what she was doing. She topped it off with a straw and a small kebob of mixed fruits.

"What is it?" I asked, stirring the ice around with the straw.

"Just try it." She urged, leaning against the counter and sipping from own dark drink.

I took a tiny, hesitant sip and pursed my lips instantly, the alcohol burning my throat, but once I swallowed it just left me feeling a bit warm and the taste wasn't too bad. Just as long as I didn't think about it too much. Tegan watched me, clearly amused, and took me by the hand once again to drag me where I had never ventured before. Upstairs.

We passed the room I knew to be Tegan's from that first day when she flicked her cigarette into the pool, and continued to the end of the hall to a set of five stairs that led up to French doors. She creaked open one of the doors and slipped inside it, pulling me along. Tegan kept the lights off, but I could tell we were in the master bedroom that could only belong to her ridiculously rich parents. We made our way to the bathroom and by then my drink was more than half gone. I wasn't sure but I felt like I could have already very well been on my way to being drunk.

Tegan downed the rest of her drink and turned the lights up just enough so we could see each other. She walked up to a small monitor built into the wall and started punching in a bunch of different codes. The jacuzzi to our right whirled to life and filled to the edge with bubbles. The entire room filled with steam in under a minute. I started to sweat and my new empty drink, slippery in my hand, was definitely working its way through my system.

Through the haze I watched Tegan untie her bikini strings from around her neck and beck it let it fall to the floor. She turned around, her exposed chest in all its glory for me to gawk at and she tugged me flush against her with a bunched handful of my shirt. She kissed me again and slipped her hands under my shirt to roam her hands over every inch of skin possible. She loosened my bikini top and slipped it out from under my shirt. I held her waist and tried to find the courage to slide my hands up her smooth, creamy skin. I admit, immaturely, that I loved Tegan's chest and I loved to touch it. The problem was I could rarely find the nerve to satisfy my desire.

"I want you naked and in that jacuzzi by the time I get back. Got it?" Tegan ordered then stepped out of the room.

I moved at the speed of light, ripping my clothes off and lowering myself into the steaming water. I didn't want to find out what would happen if I hadn't done what she asked of me by the time she returned.

A minute passed, and then another. Powerful jets came at me from every angle and the heat started to get to my head. There was only one word running on repeat in my head: _Prank_.

My breath started to quicken and I stood up just as Tegan came back in. We looked at each other, my face screwed up in panic. She smiled with her gums and shook an almost empty bottle of some dark booze. I sat back down, smiling back weakly.

"Sorry about that. I forgot where I hid it," she said, unscrewing the top and pouring it all into her empty glass. She joined me, glass in hand, still dressed from the waist down, and took a swig before offering it to me. I took the tiniest drink possible.

We sat in peaceful silence until the alcohol ran out, her hand stroking my thigh the entire time. I was covered in goosebumps and I was getting rather impatient. She was such a tease at times. Her hand stroked higher and she leaned into my ear, taking deep breaths.

"Get on your knees and face the wall," she slurred.

I did as I was told. I gripped the edges and waited for her next move. She held my hips and guided me until I was right in front of one of the jets. It came into direct contact with my aching clit and I hunched forward from the pressure I had been craving.

"Ever since the bloody mary and hot tub incident I've had to resort to this. Feels fucking amazing, right?"

A strangled moan escaped me and I took Tegan's hand and placed it on my breast, using it to massage myself. I spread my legs further apart, only increasing the intensity.

"That's my girl," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I moaned again and she took my hand, placing it over her crotch. I felt the foreign object and my breath caught in my throat. She guided my hand along her package. It felt short, no more than five inches but it felt thick. She wasn't kidding when she said she had big plans for tonight.

"Do you want it?" She asked, stroking the toy with my hand.

"Yes. I want it so bad," I nodded, sticking my ass out for her to rub the tip of her cock against my length. Over and over until she was covered in my natural lubrication. I bit my tongue in anticipation, knowing this was going to be something completely new. Tegan pressed the tip just into my entrance and I cried out, the pain soaring throughout my body. I jerked out of the way, lifting myself out of the water, and hunched my shoulders, trying to breathe out the pain. I felt Tegan's hands on me, her fingertips roaming across my skin softly. I relaxed and eventually lowered myself back into the water but easing up on the pressure of the water hitting my clit. Tegan snaked her arm around my middle and half-hugged me, kissing along my shoulders and from behind, slipped her right hand between my legs. "I'm sorry," she said and with a single digit, she ran up and down my slit and then between my folds to tease my entrance carefully before slipping between my tight walls. My eyes fluttered shut and I slowly began to meet her gentle thrusts, rolling my hips. Before I knew it, she had added a second finger, increasingly gaining speed, and then there were three of her fingers inside of me. We had never even gone this far and now she was prepping me, wanting so badly to just fuck me. I dropped my hips and spread my legs further, letting the water hit me at full blast once again. Tegan lifted a leg and placed her foot next to my knee, her other foot still planted on the bottom of the jacuzzi. I took a deep breath and didn't let it all out until she was completely inside of me. The front of her thighs pressed right up to my ass. I let out a sort of crying chuckle and let my head fell back, getting used to and then eventually enjoying the feeling.

"Okay?" she asked, busying her lips with my neck.

"Okay." I answered breathlessly.

Tegan pulled out almost completely and I felt my walls cling back to what they had been, before she pushed back in, repeating the motion, and found a steady pace. I could feel her coaxing out more of my juices with each thrust, soiling the clean water. It made me feel guilty, and that only made it feel better. I hunched forward and dropped my head forward before I drove myself to an asthma attack. I took another deep breath and rocked my hips, getting the burst of water against my swollen bundle of nerves each time Tegan pulled out. All it took was a few thrusts and I was slamming my hands against the tile ledge lining the jacuzzi. I cried out without reservation, hoping everyone out by the pool couldn't hear me over the music and drunkenness, yet not really caring if they did. They could laugh at me all they wanted. I wasn't the ones not getting fucked by the hottest girl in high school. I came down lazily, pulling myself from the water, bubbles trickling down my skin to join the others and Tegan pulled away to punch more codes into the screen on the wall. The jets stopped and I relaxed back into the water. Tegan stepped out of her black harness and tossed it to the pile of our of clothes and pulled me into her lap. I was in the mood to cuddle for the first time ever but I couldn't get myself to act on it. I sighed and looked up at Tegan through my eyelashes. She looked at me for a while, showing no expression, then wrapped her arms around my waist, her fingers linked and the pad of her thumbs rubbing against my side. I mustered the courage to rest my head on her shoulder and after a few minutes she kissed my temple and said, mostly to herself, "I can't forget to tell my parents to hire you for next summer."


End file.
